


Isolation

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gone wrong can lead to good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

‘MOVE,’ Ronon shouted over his shoulder as he watched John take off into the forest to his right, Elizabeth had been left with him and the sudden attack from the Wraith had made her freeze on the spot. He had to admit that seeing her frozen like that was slightly unnerving, he had thought her indestructible.

He heard the sound of the stunner nearby and the whine of a dart flying towards them so he spun, seized Elizabeth’s arm and dragged her into the forest. She had been near the Wraith, several times, every time they had a captive for example, then Michael and then a whole set of them as they roamed the city under guard under the pretence of an alliance. But this was completely different; this was a situation she was unaccustomed to.

Pushing her ahead of him, Ronon turned to fire at an approaching Wraith guard and swiftly turned to follow her.

‘Weir,’ he shouted, not seeing her anywhere nearby. ‘Weir,’ he tried again before hearing a scream not too far ahead. He moved quickly, forcing past the thin growth of the forest until he stepped out into an opening and found her flat on her back on the ground, a single Wraith hovering over her with his hand ready towards her chest.

His gun came up on instinct and Ronon watched in derisive pleasure as the creature fell, landing over her. He closed the distance between him and his leader and shoved the monster off her and shook her.

‘Weir,’ he tried adding pressure to her shoulder as he tried to wake her. ‘Come on woman, wake up,’ he said in frustration hearing gun fire and the sounds of many darts nearby. Elizabeth’s eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in front of him. Almost instantly pain flecked across her face and she reached up to a cut on her cheek.

Footsteps nearby turned Ronon’s attention from her and stood quickly and aimed his gun towards the sound, he heard it move away and took the opportunity to get out of there instead of engaging any more Wraith than necessary and putting the Atlantis leading in more danger.

He reached down behind him and pulled her to her feet by the sleeve of her jacket; he roughly pushed her off towards the gate and turned as he heard the shouts of a Wraith who had spotted them. 

‘Dial it,’ Ronon growled at her as they reached the DHD and he turned to fire at the approaching hideous beings. He heard the gate fail to dial out and turned to steal a glance at her, ‘what’s wrong?’

‘Atlantis isn’t responding.’

‘Try again,’ he ordered and turned back as two more Wraith emerged ahead of him. he dodged a stunner blast and was thankful that it missed Elizabeth as he listened to the dialling gate; again it failed and Ronon turned around as he could hear darts coming closer.

‘It’s not working,’ Elizabeth almost shouted, the anger and frustration in her voice clear to him.

‘Dial somewhere else, anywhere else…’ Ronon shouted and looked up in search of the approaching ships. ‘Now,’ he added.

‘I don’t know where,’ Elizabeth shouted searching her brain quickly for an address that didn’t house a hostile environment.

‘Just dial something,’ Ronon shouted took a step towards her.

Elizabeth didn’t answer and the gate remained static behind him as he turned to look back up at the sky.

‘Their coming, Weir, dial something.’

Again no sound and Ronon turned harshly, pulled Elizabeth around to face him and held her gaze with an angered look in his eyes, he knew he was scaring her, but at that moment in time he couldn’t possible scare her more than what would happen if they hung around any longer.

‘The Wraith will be here any minutes,’ he growled at her, ‘just dial something, we’ll dial Atlantis from there,’ he pushed her back to the DHD and turned in time to see a dart fly over top. ‘DIAL THE GATE,’ he shouted again when he heard nothing and finally he heard the buttons and the locking chevrons.

The gate sprang to life and Ronon turned and sprinted behind her towards the open wormhole, several darts behind them; the beam to capture prey glowing as he reaching out ahead of him and pushed her harshly through the gate and out of harms way.

~~**~~

Ronon wiped his forehead again and she hunted through Elizabeth’s vest for the small med kit he knew each military vest contained, within his first week on Sheppard’s team he had been given a crash course in things that were guaranteed to be in a vest. For the first time ever, he was now thankful for having this lesson.

‘’cuse me,’ He muttered as he opened a pocket on her hip and pulled the small kit from inside and opened the box. He ripped open the packet of a cleaning wipe and moved up her body to slip the material over the cut on her forehead and cheek.

He pulled a band aid from the box and stuck it carefully over the open wound on her head before shoving everything back into the box and sticking back into the vest pocket. He moved, situating himself carefully at her side before tucking his arms under her body and lifting her easily off the ground and moving off towards a nearby canopy of trees.

He found a large patch of shade and placed her down inside it before wiping the sweat from his face again, he couldn’t understand what had made her think of this world, it was hotter than hell here, the two suns that circled it where high in the sky.

He looked back at the gate, a good ten minute walk from where he was and wondered how long it would be until the suns set. He looked back down at the woman in front of him and wondered if she would have tripped down the steps on this world if he had not shoved her through the gate from the other planet, he cursed quietly at not understand what a concussion was or how to tell if she had one and decided he needed to get her back to Atlantis as soon as possible.

He pushed up and trotted towards the gate, the heat of the sun on his neck making him drowsy and he had to pause to wipe away more sweat so he could see the symbols on the device.

He pushed at the first button for the Atlantis gate address and paused, he looked up; nothing. He pushed at it again before thumping it, still nothing. 

‘Great,’ he muttered and turned back to the trees and started heading back. His eyes wondered the horizon as he moved back towards the resting place of Elizabeth; he was looking for somewhere better to shelter from the intense heat of the burning suns, but there was only more patches of trees.

He flopped back down beside still unconscious woman and licked his dry lips, this action caused him to groan as another thought occurred to him; they had no water, and probably only a few energy bars worth of food that she carried in her issue vest.

Ronon glanced down at her and wondered if all the layers on her were a good idea, although he wasn’t completely sure he could strip her down to the lowest level without want to complete the task and strip her naked.

He looked away quickly, it had been some time since Ronon had thought of her that way, he had considered going to her room within the first few days he was in the city, of ripping open her bright red top and devouring her chest with his lips and tongue, he remembered dreaming night after night for weeks of what was hidden underneath the clothing she wore.

It had turned worse when he had inadvertently learned that women of Earth wore what they called “underwear” small garments that covered vital areas of the body, he had been treated, by John and Rodney, of descriptions of some of the sexiest versions of the garments and his dreams had turned from exploring her naked to discovering if she did in fact wear or own any of these sexy versions. 

He looked back down as he heard her groan and his body reacted to sound, his dreams suddenly flushing through his mind at the sounds she would make as he first pushed his erection inside her. He shook the thought away and turned to her.

‘You ok?’ he asked shortly. She nodded at him and instantly squeezed her eyes shut, her left hand reaching up to test the covered cut on her head.

‘Where are we?’ she asked, her voice cracking and she tried momentilly to get some moisture going.

‘You tell me, you dialled.’

He watched her head shake slightly as she concerntrated on where she had dialled.

‘I don’t remember,’ she admitted. ‘Do we have any water?’ she asked having failed miserably at getting rid of her dry throat.

‘No,’ Ronon told her, ‘and the only food we have is what you carry in that vest.’

‘Why didn’t you dial Atlantis?’

‘Gate don’t work,’ he told her, ‘couldn’t even get the first symbol lit.’

Ronon couldn’t take his eyes off her as she struggled to sit up and looked around at the small clump of trees she was sat amongst. She turned back to look at him, catching his eyes for a second before she looked away shyly.

‘Do I look that bad?’ she asked, finding his gaze just a little intimidating. He chuckled at her before turning away. ‘We should try and fix the gate,’ she said after a few minutes and Ronon turned back to look at her.

‘With nothing to drink, we need to wait until nightfall,’ she quirked an eyebrow at him and he quirked one back. ‘There’s two suns here, if we stand out there for more than half an hour, we’ll burn,’ he said, then smiled broadly, ‘well, you’ll burn, I’ll just get hot and sweaty.’

He could see she was in agreement at his last statement as she pursed her lips and looked around again; her skin was too fair to sit out in the suns for too long.

~~**~~

Hours passed, they kept attempting small conversations until finally Ronon glanced up and noted that suns hadn’t travelled very far, he checked his watch, seven hours had gone by and all they had achieved in that time was a conversation about how thirsty they were.

‘We need to find better shelter,’ he said after a few more minutes and turned to see Elizabeth struggling to stay awake. ‘You okay?’ he asked eying her in apprehension.

‘Thirsty,’ she croaked, ‘so hot,’ she added quietly. Ronon moved quickly, deciding he didn’t care about her dignity at this moment in time; she needed to be wearing less. He pulled the zipper of the vest down and pushed it easily off her shoulders. 

Elizabeth made no move to help or hinder him as he took the vest off; when he moved onto her jack she looked up at him.

‘What are you doing?’ she tried her throat sounding like it was beginning to hurt as she spoke.

‘Taking off as much of your clothing as I can,’ he said with a cheeky grin, ‘I promise it’s only an attempt to lower your temperature,’ he slipped the jacket off her shoulders and ran his eyes over the red shirt she was wearing. ‘What you wearing under that?’

‘You can’t take it off,’ she said with effort.

‘Yet,’ he said with a grin and she smiled back at him, too weak to put an argument. ‘Wait here,’ he told her, ‘I’m gonna take a quick look around, see if I can’t find better shelter.’

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ she told him, slumping further down the tree she was against.

‘I won’t be long,’ he promised before moving out of the shade.

~~**~~

It was over an hour before Ronon returned and his eyes settled on the unconscious form of Elizabeth Weir, he moved over to her side and set down the handful of fruit he had found before placing his had on her forehead.

She was freezing cold, her skin paled in the heat and he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. Ronon tapped at her cheek in an attempt to wake her, but it failed to do its job.

‘Doctor Weir,’ he said tapping again at her face. Elizabeth stirred and muttered the word “cold” before she slipped back into unconsciousness. Ronon moved quickly, gathering all the things he could carry before pulling Elizabeth from the ground and moving off from the shade.

He moved quickly, ignoring the searing heat as he darted from one shaded patch to another keeping Elizabeth as sheltered as possible, when he finally reached the cave he had found earlier he found the cool air inside a great relief and took a moment to breathe it in.

He laid Elizabeth in a corner, propping her up against the cool wall before spreading all the cloth he could in a line along the floor. He purposely left his long leather coat to one side before turning back to Elizabeth and slowly eased her red shirt up over her head.

He moved back over to the line of clothing and added her shirt to the end before turning back and for the first time noticing what she wore underneath.

Ronon moved slowly back towards her, his eyes locked on the simple black lace bra that she had on, the thin strap pushing slightly in at her shoulder to support the cups that pulled over her breasts. He could see the tint of colour that made up her nipple and he felt his body react to the sight.

His fingers fumbled at the button as his eyes roamed from her breasts down her pale yet firm stomach, he wanted to reach down at kiss her belly just below the slight dip of her navel, but he resisted as she pulled the button open and slipped the zipper down.

He quickly removed her pants and dropped them to one side; he avoided running his eyes down the rest of her body as he tucked his arms under her body and moved her from the corner of the cavern to lay her in the middle of line of clothing. He quickly grabbed his coat and spread it out over the top of her before moving off into the cave to explore.

For the first twenty minutes that he wondered, Ronon found it hard to ignore what he’d seen; the image of Elizabeth’s smooth skin and black lace bra seemed to now be a permanent fixture in his mind. He lazily turned corner after corner as he cleared his mind and relaxed his body. 

He turned another corner and stopped, his gaze fixed on a fat pig-like creature with grey skin, he took a step towards it and the beast squealed and ran off, he watched it go before making his way around the bend after it. 

A few more turns away he came across a family of the creatures, they were feasting on the vines of a bush that stretched up along the ceiling of the opening, small berries hung down and Ronon reached up to pull a few of the items down and ripped one open before tasting it.

A cool breeze to the left caught his attention and he moved through an arch in the wall to find himself in an open aired area, the sky visible about him, but the sun’s out of sight, the ground was covered in a fresh grass, trees and bushes grew along the walls and in the middle of the far wall, water spilled into a dip in the ground creating a pool of water.

Ronon moved to the edge of water and scooped up a handful to taste, the fresh cool liquid slid down his throat spreading a brilliant cool ease through him, the fruit and water were fresh and clean, the air cooler than anywhere else in the cave and the daylight seeped through easily.

He turned his back to the room and made his way quickly back to the entrance of the cave, marking his path with the juice of the berries as he went and within minutes he found himself back with Elizabeth.

As he gathered their things again, he idly thought he should have brought some water back for her, but figured there was a better way to deal with that when he got back there. He picked her up again and started heading back to the small utopia.

The grass of the room felt great against his arms as she lay the unconscious woman down, he sorted out the things he had managed to carry before stripping off his pants and testing the temperature of the water. He turned back to Elizabeth and pulled his coat from over her, his body twitched appreciatively at the sight he was presented with.

He quickly took in the small matching black panties that she wore before he scooped her up into his arms and moved back to the water. Her skin in his hands was hot, flushed with her temperature, but she shivered slightly. 

Ronon remembered a time years back when he had suffered from heat delirium while on the run from the Wraith, he had been tired for weeks, drain physically and emotionally as he tried to keep a distance between him and the monsters chasing him. He had hated the lack of appetite in that condition, knowing that every piece of strength he had was in his food, and he remember feeling ice cold when the temperature was hot and over heated when the weather was cold.

A large amount of sympathy set in as he stepped into the water to his waist and dipped the semi-naked doctor beneath the surface, he adjusted his hold on her so he could scoop up a handful of water and drip it into her mouth.

She became intoxicating to him, his eyes watching the water brush against her skin as he swayed slightly in the cool liquid, he couldn’t think straight as he watched it brush over the material of her underpants and bra, small droplets remaining behind as he pulled back and Ronon had to fight the urge to lean down and lick them from her skin.

The sudden thought of licking the water from her thighs made Ronon instantly hard and he let out a small groan of pleasure as he felt the tip of his erection brush against the small of her back. He lifted her slight and almost let go completely when she moved and began to stir from her slumber.

‘Ronon,’ she said slightly shocked at his proximity, she tried to pull away, but Ronon kept a tight grip on her, if he put her down, she was definitely going to see, if not feel his stiff member. She struggled away again and Ronon staggered forward with her.

‘You won’t have the strength to stand,’ he told her pulling her back again.

‘I’ll be fine,’ she said stubbornly, ‘put me down Ronon.’

Carefully, Ronon placed Elizabeth’s feet on the floor, he pulled his hips back first as he moved to stand up, his arms crossing at his stomach to draw attention away from the lower part of his body. She managed to stay upright for a few moments before she swayed unsteadily on the spot.

Instinctively, Ronon reached out to grab her and she stumbled away from him, he gripped her arm tight and pulled her close to his body. He looked down at her, lost in her eyes as she gazed back up at him, he didn’t fully become aware of how close she was to him until she blushed and looked around desperately for something else to cling to.

‘Sorry,’ Ronon muttered feeling his cock twitch against her stomach. He pulled away from her, keeping his grip on her to keep her upright, ‘your just…’ he paused, he didn’t know exactly what he wanted to say and a tyrant of words ran through his mind.

‘Where are we?’ Elizabeth asked and Ronon found himself thankful for the change of subject.

‘A cave, about half hour walk from the gate.’

‘We should stay by the gate,’ she told him, ‘if someone comes…’

‘We’ll be dead from the heat and burnt black from the two suns,’ he said, moving to the shore with her and lifting her up and out of the water. ‘Put my coat on to cover yourself,’ he said and watched as for the first time, Elizabeth realised what she was wearing.

‘Where are my clothes?’

‘Over there,’ he pointed to the pile of items in the corner, ‘you have heat stroke, you needed to wear as little as possible and use a single cover.’

‘You took my clothes off?’

‘To help you,’ he offered as he watched her pick up his coat and pull it on. She paused with the sides of his coat in her hand but not drawn across her body and Ronon followed her eyes to what she was looking at. His pants and shirt were lying limply on the floor ahead of her; it seemed to finally sink in that what she had felt moments ago against her stomach was his naked reaction to her disrobed body.

He could see the mental battle she had for a moment before she walked away disappearing behind a tree on the far side of the room. Ronon pulled himself out of the water and quickly dressed before following her and sitting down against the tree, he knew she was sat on the other side and for a moment, neither of them spoke.

‘I’m sorry,’ Ronon said eventually, ‘I did what I needed to keep you safe,’ silence greeted him. ‘You’re an extremely attractive woman,’ he continued, ‘but I would never force myself upon you.’

‘Thank you,’ her voice was small and Ronon could hear the relief that he hadn’t violated her.

‘We can go back to the gate when it gets dark,’ he said and waited for a reply. When none came he carried on, ‘see if we can fix it, then come back here when the suns come up,’ again silence greeted him and Ronon wondered if she’d ever talk to him again. ‘We’re might be here a while,’ he pointed out, ‘are you going to ignore me the whole time?’

‘No,’ she said after a minute and Ronon turned his head to see her. ‘You think I’m attractive?’ Ronon had to raise an eyebrow to himself at this question, he had just managed to calm his body enough that his cock had gone back to its lucid state.

‘Extremely attractive,’ he corrected, ‘I used to have dreams about you, when I first came to Atlantis,’ he admitted, ‘tried to imagine what you would look like without clothes.’

He heard her shift behind him and turned his head again to try and see her, but she had obviously moved away. He took a calming breathe before he continued to speak.

‘Sheppard told me about things Earth women wore under there clothes, can’t remember what he called them, but I remember him explaining them to me and for weeks I couldn’t get rid of the image of you in them.’

Ronon moved his head to the other side of the tree and jumped slight at how close she was sitting to his side, his coat wrapped tightly around her body as she watched him. He could tell she was studying him, sizing him or wondering what to make of the information he was giving her. He felt slightly self-conscious as she ran her eyes down his bare chest and back again and he wondered for just a moment if she had looked to see if he was still ready for her.

The thought was pushed out of his brain when she moved to stand up and he caught a glimpse of her bare thigh though a gap in his coat. She moved around and sat down on the grass slightly ahead of him, she was facing the water, her side to him and Ronon couldn’t help but watch as she sat back on the ground, her long slender legs ahead of her completely uncovered.

He moved to sit beside her hoping the subject was now dropped, he looked up to see if night was approaching, he was about to take a guess at how long it was going to be when she spoke.

‘I used to want to just… reach out and touch you, see what the muscles in your arms and chest were like.’

Ronon turned to look at her, a sly grin running across his face as the thought occurred to him that in a conference room with the rest of his team – that action would have been inappropriate, but here, there was no one but them, and he had still not put his shirt back on. He swung around so he was sitting beside her outstretched legs and smiled broadly at her.

‘What’s stopping you now?’

He loved it when she quirked her brow with a curious look on his face. Ronon reached out and took her hand in his and pulled it towards his chest, she struggled slightly but when he finally forced the contact, she relaxed.

Elizabeth moved to sit up; freeing her other hand and Ronon followed her into a closer position as she ran her other hand up his arm and across his shoulders. He met her eyes as she finally looked at him, he caught a glimpse of her desire before she managed to mask it and before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled back, slightly surprised that she hadn’t moved away and watched her face for a moment, her eyes remained closed as she took in the detail of what had just happened and she licked her lips before she opened them.

He watched as she moved closer to him, daring herself to kiss him, the look of fear on her face told him she was considering that he would move away, but he didn’t, he let her move into him and press her lips against his own. He responded slowly afraid if he rushed in, she would back out of it.

As the intensity of the kiss picked up, Ronon became more daring, he moved the hand nearest her leg and placed it carefully on her knee, he felt her leg jerk in response, but she didn’t break the kiss or move his hand away. Her own hands where still playing across his muscles, pressing in to test the pressure and as she brushed accidentally across his nipple Ronon couldn’t help the moan that escaped.

Ronon moved back quickly and gripped the edges of his coat and pulled it off her shoulders to lay flat on the grass behind her, his eyes ran quickly down her body, it seemed Elizabeth had done the same, her fingers now following her eyes and Ronon jumped when her touch left his stomach and suddenly cupped the bulge that was quickly growing in his pants.

He climbed to his knees and leaned forward to kiss Elizabeth’s chest just above her breast line and began slowly moving down.

‘You’ll have to take this off,’ he said as he kissed her left breast through the fabric, ‘I wouldn’t know how.’

To his surprise, Elizabeth took his hands from her sides and guided them up to her breasts, he pulled back and watched as she dragged his fingers across the cups towards the middle where she hooked his fingers just inside and used his hands to undo the front clasp of her bra. She released him as the clasp came lose and Ronon separated the material, his eyes fixed on the perked nipples that were now free.

He let go and lunged forward, engulfing a nipple with his mouth and flattening the beauty before him to the ground, she groaned loudly as he devoured the tight bud her finger fumbled across Ronon’s thigh. He could feel her moving upwards, and he shifted his hips forward to.

Desperation took over before Elizabeth’s hand touched him through the leather clothing and he pulled back and undid his pants before standing up to shrug out of them.

‘On your knees,’ he said gruffly, the passion in his voice evident and Elizabeth complied, turning onto her stomach and pushing back onto her knees, her hands on the ground in front of her. He moved to kneel behind her and ran his hands up her thighs, brushing lightly at her covered sex as he moved.

She groaned and her head dropped down. Ronon took hold of her underwear and slipped them easily down from her sex, the smell of her arousal instantly at his nose and he breathed it in deeply as he continued to remove the garment. He leaned forward and clicked her inner thigh, moving slowly upward until he was close to her puffed lips, he moved away and repeated the motion on the other side before slipping his tongue inside her to test her state or readiness.

She pushed back against him and Ronon gripped her hips in his large hands to stop her, he was enjoying himself, her taste was bliss and he could feel the heat of her body in his hands. He ran his tongue through her lips several times before he moved up to kiss along her backside and up her spine. 

As he reached her neck Ronon pushed his hardened cock against her sex and they both groaned at the contact. Elizabeth seemed to lose the strength in her body and dropped down onto her elbows under him, He didn’t mind one bit; he was concentrating hard as he reached down between them and took a strong hold of his length and positioned himself at her entrance.

He pushed in slowly, feeling Elizabeth tighten around him now and again as she groaned a cross between pain and pleasure at him, they moved lazily against each other and Ronon could feel her take more and more of him as she thrust back against him. She clenched down hard on his as he slipped into the hilt and Ronon had to lean over her, following her body down to the ground in order to keep control.

~~**~~

Ronon set the pace, thrusting into her harder and faster than he should have, but his body was taking over; the feeling intense around his length as she moulded to him. She pushed back against him. Elizabeth rose her upper body from the floor and pushing back against him, Ronon wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his as he continued to thrust up into her as she practically sat atop him.

It only lasted a moment before Elizabeth had to pull away from him, her body going limp on the ground and her breathing coming in short sharp bursts. Ronon followed her forward, tucking his legs between hers he dropped down to his elbows on the ground, his body pressed against hers and only her hips rose up the push against him.

He slowed his pace and rubbed the length of himself against her back for a moment, but only a moment as she tightened around him, her orgasm picking up fast at the friction. He left himself against her and moved faster; brining himself up to speed he hadn’t reached in many years.

He felt her release around him, her tight warmth clamping down around him and Ronon pushed back up putting his hands on the ground either side of her and thrusting in a few final times before he let go, spilling himself deep inside her.

He collapsed and almost instantly regretted it, his body would be crushing her and he could feel the heat of her illness along his chest. He rolled off to the side wondering in his hazed brain if she would hate him for it when she was better.

Elizabeth slipped up against his side, one leg dipping between his, her head on his chest, arm across her stomach, he felt the sigh of breathe across his skin before she spoke.

‘We should have just asked each other,’ she said with a small chuckle.

Ronon looked down at the top of her head, the curls of her hair in his vision. He breathed in a deep breath before dropping his head back on the grass and slipping into a peaceful slumber.

~~**~~**~~

‘Four days of light, one day of night,’ Elizabeth said sitting in front of the open DHD for the third time since they had arrived.

‘That rhymes,’ Ronon quipped as he fiddled with the cover that she had pulled off.

‘Funny,’ she said giving him a raised eyebrow look. ‘Do you realise just how long we could be stuck here?’

‘Long enough,’ Ronon said letting go of the cover and reaching out to run his hand up Elizabeth’s uncovered arm.

They kept their clothes to a minimum discovering after the first week that it was much easier to work like this and much more relaxing when they were stuck in the caves. Elizabeth remained in just her underwear, but found it harder and harder to resist when Ronon touched her.

The last time they were out here, they had lost an hour of work because he’d snuck up behind her, sitting on his knees either side of her and running his hands over her stomach and breasts. The feel of his chest on her back was what had really undone her that day.

Lately though, she found she felt sick too often to let it happen and they had both spent a day in the caves trying to work out just what piece of food was causing her stomach to turn.

She pulled at the crystal deep within the DHD pedestal and the device sparked, she pulled back quickly with a sharp intake of breath as the surge singed her fingers.

‘You okay?’ Ronon asked, his hand coming to rest on her thigh as he watched her with concern.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply when a small hum began to build at the DHD and she stood up quickly to see the gate’s symbols glowing and fading as the device powered up. She laughed and reached out with her good hand to test the first symbol to Atlantis.

It lit up easily and Ronon cheered in celebration before wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued to dial. She tried to concentrate as she dialled, but Ronon’s hands where running across her skin and his lips were eating at her neck moving slowly down to her shoulder.

She reached for the last symbol and paused, the slowly building whirl that had started with the spark was still climbing only now it was accompanied with a grinding sound that didn’t sound very friendly at all. 

Ronon seized her and pulled her away from the device, pushing her ahead of him as he began to run and Elizabeth suddenly realised what was going on when she heard a final loud thud before silence feel.

They stopped a fair distance from the gate and turned back to see a few more sparks flying from the open panel of the Dial Home Device.

‘Fried,’ she said sadly looking on in despair as their only hope to get home continued to send sparks flying. She couldn’t understand why suddenly all hope vanished and she was overcome with the want to cry. She bit her lip and began to blink furiously, but it didn’t matter, when Ronon’s arms encircled her, she couldn’t hold it back.

~~**~~

She lay there; in amongst the soft grass that lined the floor of the caves strange utopia, her head resting on Ronon’s chest as he slept and gazed up at that starry night sky, it had been almost thirteen weeks since the DHD had blown up.

She tried to focus up at the stars, coming up with constellations and giving them names, but a million and one things were flashing through her mind, questions unanswerable.

What were they doing on Atlantis?  
Where they still looking for them?  
Had they assumed them captured by the Wraith?  
Why hadn’t the gate on the previous world dialled Atlantis?  
Would they have to live here forever?  
How would they manage to survive her for a life time?  
Where there other caves on the planet?  
Where there people in other caves?  
Why was she still sick?

Elizabeth’s brow creased at the last question, why was she still sick, once in a while she would find it hard to keep her food down, dizziness, headaches, tiredness. Elizabeth sat up, her mind asking one more question. 

How long have we been here?

Sixteen weeks, she answered herself and almost instantly realisation set in. Sixteen weeks was four months, in all that time she hadn’t had a single monthly menstruation cycle. Her head dropped as she gasped in a breath, her hands running across her stomach, could she possibly be pregnant?

All at once a million more problems and questions popped into her head, problems regarding medical care, giving birth and above all, the baby’s health.

‘Hey,’ Ronon said, his hand snaking up her back, ‘what’s wrong?’ she could feel him sitting up be hind her, his hands still caressing her skin, he seemed to love the touch of her, he always had a hand on her body somewhere, especially when they were making love.

‘I…’ she swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry as she tried to form a coherent thought. ‘I think I’m pregnant, I think that’s why I’ve been ill for so long.’

‘Isn’t that good news?’ he asked sound dejected that she was slightly panicked.

‘No,’ she pushed up to her feet and began pacing the length of the cave. ‘We have no medical care, what if there’s a problem with the baby,’ she began rambling, ‘and what about when the baby comes, who’ll give birth to it, what about illnesses the baby might get when its here, how can we look after it in this heat?’

Ronon climbed to his feet quickly as she began to struggle with her breathing, panic setting in quickly. She felt him pull her into a hug, his fingers running lightly up and down her spine. She relaxed against him, settling her breathing and letting the few tears escape.

‘I’m being stupid, I know,’ she said and looked up at him as he pulled away.

‘You’re a woman who suddenly has an extra burden,’ he said with a smile, ‘but you have to remember one thing,’ he added, cupping her cheeks in his hands, she met his eyes with a questioning look, ‘there are planets out there with no medical attention, their woman have babies.’

She huffed out a small laugh and leaned back in to Ronon’s arms. 

‘There’s a bonus in this for you,’ she said as she ran her hands up his chest, ‘eventually, I’ll be hornier than you are.’

‘Not possible,’ Ronon quipped, she groaned as he pushed his hips against her making sure she could feel the obvious erection through his leathers.

‘Are we really going to be able to do this?’ She asked after a moment.

‘Sure,’ he said and grinned to himself, ‘I take off my pants, and then strip off…’

‘Ronon,’ she slapped his chest and smiled up at him.

‘Come here,’ he said and Elizabeth was pulled back down to the grass. She let him carefully arranged them on their sides, his chest against her back and an arm under her head as a pillow. She leaned back against him, the fingers of her hand against the ground tangling in his and the other hand resting back on his hip. She smiled as Ronon slipped his other hand up her arm and down to her stomach.

‘I don’t feel it,’ he said his breath against her neck making her shudder.

‘If I’m right,’ she said leaning back enough that she could kiss him, ‘I’ll start showing soon, I’ve got to be about three and a half months along.’

‘So I have plenty of time,’ he said. Elizabeth gave him another questing look.

‘Time for…’

Before she could complete the question, Ronon moved his hand, sliding it down to disappear under her panties, she gasped and arched into his touch as he dipped a finger between pussy lips and ran it the length of her sex. The hand she had resting on his hip tightened and stretched her leg over his as he began to circle his finger around her entrance.

‘Oh God,’ she breathed as he finally pulled away from her entrance, she had been holding her breath, the sensation he was creating too much for her body, she had come close to exploding, her orgasm hanging now that he had moved away.

‘Take these off,’ he growled against her ear as he pulled his hand away to ping the elastic at the top of her panties. She complied, wiggling out of them as Ronon’s ran this hand up her body to undo her bra. She struggled to remove her bra as he squeezed her breasts, pulling them away from her body now and again in flicking his thumb across the hard tip.

When she settled back against him, Ronon returned his hand to her sex, starting a routine of flicking at her click, sliding between her lips and circling her entrance. After a while of Elizabeth became impatient and reached behind her to undo the strings of his pants. His actions slowed as she took hold of his length, his concentration wavering as she stimulated him.

It wasn’t long before Ronon became impatient too and he took his free hand from her body to grip her leg, bending her knee and flattening her foot on his thigh. He tilted her hips to create a better angle before he took hold of his length and rubbed it though her soft lips.

Elizabeth groaned and let her head drop back on his arm, resting against his as he eased himself inside her body. The move was easier now than it had been on previous times they had made love, but Elizabeth had grown used to his side and girth and Ronon had taken to finding way to either make her come quickly or more than once.

It seemed tonight he was after the latter. He began to thrust quickly, as he moved his hand back to her sex and began flicking at her clit, he knew only two well there were two places he could caress to make Elizabeth lose it, and this was one of them, the other…

Her orgasm hit hard as Ronon stretched his hand out, his finger rubbing hard at her clit as he brushed against her hip, his thumb dipping into a small crevice she had when she arched into him. She tightened her muscles around him and held him still inside her while she moved his had to her stomach.

Ronon began to move again as she relaxed his hand flat on her belly as he thrust hard into her, her body shifting up and a short groan escaping with each movement. She watched him, the look on his face intense as he studied his own hand atop her stomach, where it was entirely possible his first child grew.

He kissed at her shoulder, biting slightly at the skin, he didn’t move his eyes from her belly until she reached her arm down across herself, blocking his view, his hand tightened as he felt her brush the tips of her fingers over his balls. 

His reaction was instantiations and to Elizabeth, completely expected, he stiffened, his whole body going ridged and his thrusts picking up a little more in speed, he pound into her and Elizabeth shifted, enjoying the new angel as she stretched her arm up over her head to tuck under his so he could bend his neck down and engulf a taunt nipple into his mouth.

‘Come with me, Ronon,’ she whispered into his heard, she enjoyed the vibrations of his moan on her nipples for a second before she gripped his balls hard in her hand and felt him let go, spilling his seed inside her once again, she rocked against him, not actually thrusting on him, but rocking just enough to get the position just right before she clamped down on him and came again.

‘I think we can do anything,’ Ronon said after a while. He pulled himself free of her body and unhooked her leg from his own before wrapping himself around her. ‘we can deal with the baby one step at a time,’ he added, kissing at the inside of her arm before he lifted his head enough for her to move it out from under him.

‘I knew there was a good reason to fall in love with you,’ Elizabeth told him with a small smile.

‘You mean you didn’t just want me for my body?’

‘It helped,’ Elizabeth replied with a chuckle.

‘Get some sleep beautiful.’

~~**~~

Elizabeth sat resting against a tree on far side of the cave, her eyes downcast as she studied the bulge of her bare stomach, she’d started to show only a week after she’d realised the possibility, now two weeks after that reality struck it was really beginning to protrude.

Ronon had gone back to the gate, salvaging what he could carry in the way of electronics, he had claimed an idea, but refused to tell her what it was so she just sat quietly, lost in the thought of her unborn baby while she waited for him to return.

A sudden flicker of darkness made Elizabeth look up, the bright sky above her was unchanged, no clouds as always, but she was sure something had passed across it. She stared for a moment thinking of all the possibilities, a ship? A Wraith dart or a puddle jumper.

She got up, eyes still fixed skyward and stepped out into the middle of the utopia. A sharp sound behind her made her turn as one of the smallest pigs squealed and ran out through the utopia and out of sight behind her.

‘Ronon?’ no answer greeted her question so Elizabeth turned towards their pile of supplies to retrieve his gun only to find someone was crouched beside it rummaging through their things. She watched curiously as copper skinned man pushed Ronon’s gun out of the way and picked up the last energy bar they had left.

Elizabeth jumped and let out a yelp of surprise as a hand touched her arm, she swung around to face her attacker only to find a very naked man standing in front of her, his hand reached out again and Elizabeth stepped back.

He muttered to her, but his words were lost on here, his language was vastly different from anything she’d ever heard. He continued to reach out, his hand hovering ahead of him his finger pointing to her swollen belly; she didn’t back away this time, wanting to see what he wanted. 

His hand was cold on her skin as he brushed his fingers over her skin testing to see if the bump that had appeared there recently was there for a reason. When he began to push in Elizabeth tried to back up, finding she couldn’t move, several more of the local people had arrived and where surrounding her, their attention, like the first man, on her stomach.

‘Hey,’ Elizabeth looked up as the people scattered, Ronon had scared them by shouting and dropping his gathered items before moved quickly to her. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, they just seem interested in my stomach,’ she told him as the native began slowly working their way back towards them. Ronon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flush against his trapping her stomach against him so they couldn’t touch her there.

To Elizabeth, they seemed disappointed by this movement, she watched a group of women nearby as they attempted to mimic her body, pulling in their breath to puff out their bellies and running their fingers across the result.

‘I don’t think they carry like we do,’ Elizabeth said and she felt Ronon shift to look at what she saw. 

The first man approached while they were turned away from him and touched Elizabeth’s shoulder, she turned her head to look at him. He was motioning to her, indicating that she should follow him as he backed up towards the entrance of the cave. She tried to move away from Ronon, but he pulled her tighter against him.

‘You’re not going out in those suns,’ he said firmly, ‘too long out there and you’ll get sick again.’

The man had reached the entrance and changed his miming to include a point at the water pool and the action of drinking, they watched him for a moment and he changed again, picking up a piece of fruit from the floor and miming the action of eating it before once again motioning them to follow.

‘Ronon,’ she started, finally tearing her eyes from the strange man, ‘they live here; they must have shelter, food and a better water source.’

‘Put your clothes back on,’ he said and they turned to their supplies to find the group of women now fighting over the few items of material that where sat beside their things. ‘If you can get them back!’

Elizabeth moved towards the group and several of them scattered, the three that remained clung to her clothes and seemed to have no desire to let them go. She reached out her hand, towards the nearest and waited to see if she would give up the red shirt she held.

‘Hanntali.’

The voice that spoke was harsh and demanding, Elizabeth didn’t look back to see who had spoken as instantly all three of the local women handed over the clothes.

‘I think he’s in charge,’ Ronon said, tugging his shirt on as he cocked his head towards the entrance. He held her steady as Elizabeth pulled her pants on and did them up under her protruding stomach and then helped her into the familiar red top.

They turned, catching a glimpse of the woman mimicking their actions and moved towards the man who had shouted. He indicated for them to follow again before turning and started to walk away from them.

It was a short work from the cave, the locals, just like they did, stuck to the shaded areas as they moved, spending as little time as possible in the open air. They followed the group into another cave and through tunnels that dipped down. Elizabeth belatedly realised they were heading underground and before she could fully accept this information, she stepped out into the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Meadows of lush green grass, trees dotted through the area, small huts of wood scattered amongst them here and there. Like their cave, the top was opened, but the space was larger and Elizabeth took in not only the landscape and how these people used it, but the small pig farms to one side and an a processing point where the women gathered food and stored it in boxes that looked more advanced than anything else.

It was moment before she spotted any water and she eyed the stream that ran around the edge of the encampment, she had to look back over her shoulder before she realised they had crossed a small bridge as they had entered.

She studied the people, men like the one that had led them there, women like those who copied most of Elizabeth’s movements, like they were currently doing, echoing as she cradled her stomach, her thumb brushing a lazy circle on the surface that was uncovered. And another kind of person, a person that seemed to have no gender at all.

She watched a genderless person cross ahead of her carrying basket, they tried hard not to turn and look at the visitors, but Elizabeth knew that out of the corner of their eye, they were watching them. The genderless person passed another and Elizabeth suddenly understood why these people had been so interested in her stomach.

This particular genderless person was cradling a blanket in her lap, in amongst this bundle was a strangely shaped item that could only be called an egg, at its feet, a basket similar to that the previous one had carried.

‘They don’t carry their offspring,’ she said.

The man that had led them there suddenly moved forward and took Elizabeth’s hand, pulling her towards the egg cradling person; he reached out and patted the egg before speaking a word to her. He then touched at her stomach and repeated the word with a questioning tone.

Elizabeth nodded to him and he smiled, she looked back over her shoulder as a soft muttering spread through the camp.

He patted Elizabeth’s stomach again and spoke a few words this time indicating her and Ronon before turning to the egg and repeating the action, patting the egg, then pointing to the genderless, himself and a nearby woman.

‘You understand any of that?’ Ronon asked his hand’s protectively on her stomach as he watched.

‘I think it takes three of them to make the egg,’ she explained, ‘he understands that we made the one growing in me, and explained that one of each of their genders is needed to make theirs.’

‘You have no idea do you?’

‘I did say “I think”, there’s no way of knowing just yet, but we’ll probably get the chance to find out. It’s not like we can leave this planet or have any other parties to go to.’

The man ahead was now indicating for them to follow again and they moved away from the genderless to follow him across a meadow and to a small hut at the edge of the camp. He tapped the door and pointed to them.

When they didn’t move, he repeated the action before opening the door of the hut and pointing to them and then inside the hut. Elizabeth moved forward and looked inside, the place was scarcely decorated and it was clear no one lived there.

The man began to talk again and Elizabeth watched his actions as he indicated them and the bed before point to them again and then the floor. She caught Ronon’s eye and he looked quizzically at her. 

‘I think this is our place,’ she said.

Ronon opened his mouth to say something when screams from outside stopped him, they followed the man back outside and looked up as a shadow crossed the opening in the roof of the cave. 

A familiar hum reached Elizabeth’s ear as she continued to look up and watched as the underside of a jumper crossed slowly over head. Ronon took off, leaving her where she stood and vanished over the bridge and out of sight.

A moment later Elizabeth followed him, running across the meadow and out through the opening, she knew several of the others were following her, calling out to her, but she ignored them, not understanding them helped.

She reached the entrance to the cave and Ronon stopped her from stepping out into the sun light, ahead of her, the jumper was setting down, the rear hatch slowly opening and Elizabeth could see Teyla, P-90 raised at the man beside her as she took in the sight of them.

‘Elizabeth,’ she said, nodding with respect. ‘Ronon,’ she added before turning to eye the man.

‘Put your gun down Teyla,’ Elizabeth said and watched as Carson, John and Major Lorne stepped into view.

‘Elizabeth,’ John said and she self consciously looked away as he ran his eyes down her body obviously taking in the bulge of her stomach and Ronon’s hand resting on it. ‘Made yourselves at home?’

‘We just met these people,’ Ronon said.

‘You’ve been here for almost six months and you’ve just met them?’ Lorne asked eyeing one of the men as he stepped up the ramp and into the enclosure of the jumper. The man reached up to the rack and both John and Lorne raised their guns.

‘No,’ Elizabeth called to them both while the leading man shouted “Hanntali”.

The native in the jumper scattered quickly, leaving the jumper and vanishing back into the cave.

‘So,’ John said lazily as he sat down on the bench. ‘You two wanna stay here with your new friends? Or you wanna come home?’

~~**~~

It was nice to be back on Atlantis, Elizabeth thought as she ran her hand over her nine month pregnant belly before leaning forward on the balcony railing again and taking in a deep breath as the pain ricochet through her stomach. Her contractions had started several hours ago, she had been to the infirmary, the mess, and her office to try and find something to do while she waited for arrival of her baby.

Ronon was off world and she’d already sent Lorne’s team to find them as they were out of radio range, she hoped he’d be back in time. Especially as her contractions were growing close and close.

She was thankful for the hand on her back as the current contraction reached its peak and she growled out a scream of pain.

‘How far apart are they?’ Carson asked continuing to rub at her back.

‘Fifteen minutes or so,’ she said trying to focus on her watch.

‘Come on then,’ the doctor said and eased her into a standing position before guide her through the doors of the balcony and down the stairs from the control room. Elizabeth could feel the eyes of everyone on her as she passed through the halls with Carson.

She had to stop just short of the infirmary doors as the build of another contraction rose, she was thankful for the nurse who had come to help her, her hand blindly taking hold of the woman’s hand as the pain climbed.

‘That was less than ten minutes,’ Carson said slowly urging her to move again. They helped her through the room and into a private area, the nurse busied herself helping her change into something easier to manage while Carson organised needed equipment and a place for the baby to sleep.

Almost an hour later, Elizabeth screamed at Carson, refusing to push, the pain in her body exhausting her, she wanted it over, but she wanted Ronon more, he needed to be here, she needed him to be there.

The door was thrust open as Carson began to argue and Ronon and Teyla strolled into the room, instantly taking their places on either side of her.

‘Well it’s about bloody time,’ Carson spat at Ronon before turning his attention back to Elizabeth, ‘next contraction, love, you need to push,’ he barely had the words out of his mouth before it had begun.

~~**~~

Elizabeth lay on the bed on her side, her body drained from the experience, but her mind fully awake as she watched the small baby boy in his small bed lying asleep next to her. He sighed in his sleep and Elizabeth smiled as how much he looked like Ronon.

Ronon was currently out in the city telling anyone who would listen that he had a son, everyone else on her senior staff had come in and said hello to the newest member of the their family before leaving her to rest, but despite the fact that she felt her body’s exhaustion, she couldn’t close her eyes.

‘What are you going to call him?’ Teyla asked from the door way.

‘Kale,’ Elizabeth said quietly, sleep threatening to conquer her, ‘After Ronon’s father.’

‘Elizabeth,’ Teyla said, moving to sit in a chair nearby, ‘you need to sleep, I am sure you will be aware when he wakes.’

Elizabeth simply smiled at her as she stifled a yawn and letting her eyes slip closed. The last thought on her mind was how lucky she was to be surrounded but such wonderful people who looked out for her, she was in no doubt that here, amongst these people, her son would be well cared for and love.


End file.
